


Mailmen Don't Deliver in the Morning

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Hospitals, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Skype, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as their laptop boots up, they connect to the hospital’s wireless and sign into Skype, lips twitching up into a nervous smile. It’s always like this. Every time they wake up, all they look forward to is Skype.</p><p>That’s where all their friends are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailmen Don't Deliver in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation i had with [joe](http://blowjaku.tumblr.com/)! it wasn't what we had discussed, but it was close enough. i'll write what we had in mind another day. i just needed some mizusei and first block was a great opportunity

“Rise and shine, Sei-san.”

The warmth from the open curtains is welcomed in the middle of winter, the sterile room running the heater but not enough to provide comfort. Dark, bleary eyes slowly open as the occupant of the hospital bed is awoken, pale lips parting as they yawn. The IV in their arm snags when they begin to stretch, causing them to stop midway. They relax with a sigh, scratching absently at the bandage holding the needle to their skin. It’s mid-morning and breakfast isn’t for another hour, but their morning procedure is always at least half an hour long.

With the dull thump of boots against the floor, the nurse returns to their bedside, a faint smile at his lips. Dr. Clear has always been a cheery guy whether he’s got the graveyard shift or an all-nighter and it never fails to wake Sei up with a warm feeling in their chest. “Let’s sit up, shall we?” He fiddles with a remote and the upper part of Sei’s bed slowly rises, sitting them up in a reclined sitting position.

They go through with their usual routine, trading small jokes and smiles along the way. Today’s one of Sei’s good days, smile gracing their lips easier than other days and voice soft but audible. Dr. Clear brings them their breakfast over the course of the morning and helps set up their laptop for the day, reminding them of the button by his bed for a nurse—just like he always does.

As soon as their laptop boots up, they connect to the hospital’s wireless and sign into Skype, lips twitching up into a nervous smile. It’s always like this. Every time they wake up, all they look forward to is Skype.

That’s where all their friends are.

 **Mizuki |** babe

A message is sent as soon as their status shows they’re online and it makes their face heat up with excitement, smile widening. This is exactly what they’ve been wanting.

 **Sei |** Good morning! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
 **Mizuki |** how’d this morning go?  
 **Sei |** Oh, you worrywart. It went fine. Today’s a good day.  
 **Mizuki |** that’s a relief  
 **Mizuki |** did you get my package yet?  
 **Sei |** No, I haven’t.  
 **Sei |** I would’ve told you if I did, silly. (｡･ω･｡)  
 **Mizuki |** who knows it might’ve been sent while you were sleeping  
 **Mizuki |** you never know  
 **Sei |** I don’t think it’d send in during the night!  
 **Sei |** Mailmen don’t work like that.  
 **Mizuki |** they do on christmas  
 **Sei |** It’s January. (´･_･`)  
 **Mizuki |** true but  
 **Mizuki |** early christmas?

Sei covers their mouth with a breathy giggle, coughing a few times. Sometimes they tell Mizuki that he’s the reason they’re able to get through the long days, but they don’t have the strength to argue this morning.

 **Sei |** You mean late, right?  
 **Mizuki |** no  
 **Mizuki |** early for this year  
 **Mizuki |** yknow  
 **Mizuki |** we got like 12 months or something idk  
 **Sei |** It’s the second week of January! I don’t think that qualifies as an “early Christmas”.  
 **Mizuki |** spoil sport

“Moron.” Sei grins at the screen, cheeks flushed. They relax back against the pillows behind them, eyes closing for a moment. They sigh in contentment, fingers posed absently over the laptop’s keyboard.

 **Mizuki |** it’ll just be a surprise then  
 **Mizuki |** do you think mailmen work in the mornings?  
 **Sei |** Well…  
 **Sei |** Probably.  
 **Sei |** Why? (゜。゜)

“Mail’s here!”

Sei gasps, startled by the sudden voice. They look over at the door, freezing in their spot in bed. If their laptop wasn’t set up on a table hovering over their lap, they would’ve dropped it. “Mizuki!”

They’re wrapped up in a firm hug, their own fingers curling in the other’s hair as they struggle to take in the sudden visitor. Mizuki buries his face into their neck, grinning so wide his face might break. His tear tattoo brushes against their cheek when he pulls away, tanned skin flushed at his cheeks. “Surprise,” he murmurs, a nervous chuckle added on. “I wanted to slip into bed last night, but they wouldn’t let me disturb your sleep.”

“You’ve been here all night?” Sei lets their pale hands trace every inch of Mizuki’s face, lips parted with awe. “And you told you were had work…”

“My flight was early.” Mizuki shrugs as if it’s nothing, but Sei knows he’s practically buzzing with excitement on the inside.

“You…” The shorter of the two pulls him into another hug, pulling him onto the bed after shoving his laptop table away to hold him closer. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
